


let me hear your voice

by 264feet



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Edelgard von Hresvelg/Female My Unit | Byleth, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Strap-Ons, Teacher/Student Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 20:08:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30144921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/264feet/pseuds/264feet
Summary: In a modern Fodlan, Byleth and Edelgard are engaged and happy with their relationship. There's only one problem: Edelgard holds back her voice when they're having sex, and Byleth wants to hear her. | Request for Frosty
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77





	let me hear your voice

"Ah, it's started to snow," Edelgard observes.

Byleth is second out of the boutique. She has a sneaking suspicion that Edelgard makes her carry all the purchases because she likes making Byleth show off her arm strength, but Byleth isn't about to complain. Flecks of white snow have landed on her fiancee's red trenchcoat. When Edelgard turns around, her cheeks have already lit up pink from the chill.

"It has," Byleth says.

Edelgard checks the weather on her phone while Byleth entertains herself by trying to catch a snowflake on her tongue. "New Enbarr City," she reads, "warning for a flash snowstorm all afternoon. Honestly...!"

She looks up to see her fiancee smiling proudly with a snowflake melting on her tongue. Her irritation melts just as quickly; she chuckles, stuffing her hands in her coat pockets. "You're no more grown up than your high school students, are you?"

Byleth smiles. "It's a part of the job."

When they had first met, Byleth had trouble expressing any emotions at all. Growing up extremely sheltered by your mother and father would do that to you, Edelgard supposes-- she had once been jealous of that life, compared to her own childhood made up of hospital beds and sibling squabbles. In the end, though, their paths had brought them together, and Byleth's beautiful smiles had become much more frequent. And for Edelgard, that's enough.

"Should I call for a cab?" Edelgard asks. The roads might be clogged right now due to the worsening storm, though. "I'm afraid our date has been cut short."

"On the contrary. Your office is only a block away. We could walk there."

Edelgard is about to protest- her _office_ , really, nobody would even be there- when Byleth slings an arm around her shoulder. "Wouldn't it be the perfect place to warm up?" she breathes into Edelgard's ear.

_Oh._

* * *

The law offices are situated in the top floor of a tower that overlooks New Enbarr. The posh carpet stretches from wall to wall, only interrupted by the finest decor.

After hours, the lights have dimmed and the offices are empty. The lights automatically switch on as Byleth and Edelgard stumble in. The windowpanes have been frozen over from the snow. Edelgard's just grateful to be out of the cold.

Edelgard strides to her office, brushing snow off her sleeves. Her office is no less luxurious-- mahogany bookshelves stuffed full of legal tomes, a grand desk with her nameplate atop it, a luxurious black leather couch. Resting atop the desk is the most valuable item in the office: a framed photo of her and Byleth. When Edelgard opens her laptop, the desktop displays as the same image.

Byleth drops the boutique store bags on the ground and flops on the couch, shrugging off her gray trenchcoat and brushing snow off her turtleneck. Her skin is pink and raw. She rubs her arms to warm herself up.

"The snow won't be letting up for a few hours," Edelgard says with a tsk. There's worse places to be stranded; the office building is also home to numerous restaurants and facilities. When she closes the laptop, though, she can see nothing of the sort is on Byleth's mind.

"You look so cold. Take off those wet clothes." Byleth's voice is firm, but never too authoritative. If Edelgard had hesitations, she could voice them at any time.

“Here?” Edelgard asks.

Even though she accepted the invitation to come here, and she’s sure they won’t be interrupted, she’s never done anything of the sort in her office. She’s fantasized about it, though, during those long, lonely hours. Byleth taking her from behind while she’s bent over that desk, or Byleth underneath the desk servicing her while she’s working.

“I want you,” Byleth says, and that’s all it takes for Edelgard to start shrugging off her coat.

Byleth motions for Edelgard to join her on the couch. As soon as she sits down, Byleth runs her hand down Edelgard's cheek. Her hands are still chilly.

Their lips meet effortlessly, as if they're two parts reconnecting to become one whole. Byleth's hands- those beautiful strong hands- are all over her, stroking her hair, massaging her shoulders, inching gradually lower. Edelgard still finds herself holding her breath when they kiss, even now, when Byleth freely lets herself moan against her fiancee's lips. It's not the slight exhibitionism of their setting that's giving her pause-- nobody comes here after hours, except maybe Hubert, who Edelgard insisted take the day off to spend with his fiance, Ferdinand. Rather, Edelgard always finds herself hesitating to let out her voice when she and Byleth are intimate.

Byleth undresses her gently and puts the clothes aside to dry. A smile spreads on her face as she ties up her long, blue hair into a ponytail. Shedding her black turtleneck and winter leggings, she lowers into position between Edelgard's thighs. Edelgard feels significantly warmer now; she covers her mouth as Byleth leaves little nibbles and kisses up her thighs towards her aching core. And just as Byleth gets close, she ignores Edelgard's wetness and kisses down the other thigh instead.

Edelgard's jaw clenches in frustration. She squeezes her thighs with urgency, but Byleth gives her a firm look, and she relents. Byleth stops entirely for a moment until, wordlessly, Edelgard understands and uncovers her mouth.

"Good girl," Byleth whispers, "I want to hear you."

"You want to... hear--" Edelgard cuts herself short by biting her lip this time. Byleth has started stroking her most sensitive place through her panties, enjoying how overwhelmingly turned on she's made Edelgard. "Byleth..."

"Say it."

Her fingers slip under the soaked fabric and touch Edelgard directly. Jolts of pleasure run through Edelgard's body with each flick of her clit. Edelgard bites back another moan and Byleth pulls her hand out of the panties, leaving Edelgard feeling so desperate.

Her back stiffens. Her legs, once relaxed and spread, lock in place. Edelgard can't explain it herself, but she's trembling.

"I'm sorry," she says.

"It's okay, El," Byleth says. She looks at her with love and concern, taking her hand in her own. "Do you want to keep going?"

Edelgard nods. Byleth returns her attention to Edelgard, love and adoration in every touch. She waits for Edelgard to nod again before pulling her panties off and positioning herself between Edelgard's legs. Even though Edelgard's hand covers her mouth again, Byleth plants a kiss on her clit and traces over it with her hot tongue.

She knows she's doing a good job when El digs her fingers into her scalp. Edelgard spasms, pulling Byleth closer, demanding more. And Byleth is so happy to give it to her, worshipping every inch of her folds. She returns her attention to the sensitive nub, sensing Edelgard's urgency, and sucks the clit while staring Edelgard in the eye. Edelgard spirals over the edge and wraps her legs around Byleth's back in a vice, shuddering as she rides out her orgasm.

Her legs go limp once she's wound down from the high. Byleth raises her head up and licks her lips; Edelgard shivers again from pleasure.

"Do you--" Edelgard motions to Byleth. She hasn't reciprocated yet.

"I just want to hold you," Byleth answers honestly.

Edelgard spreads out her arms. Even though she doesn't want more, Byleth sheds her sports bra and matching black boyshorts before cuddling into her fiancee's embrace. She relishes in the skin against skin contact. Edelgard is more than warmed up now, even slightly slick with sweat. She listens to her fiancee's heartbeat as it begins to calm back down to normal.

* * *

Whenever Edelgard looks at that couch, now, she can't help but squeeze her thighs together at the memory. The afterglow bliss snuggling had been just as amazing as the sex itself. Even once the snow let up, they stayed close, talking in hushed voices and just basking in each others presence.

Now she's in the middle of a terse phone call, a second one on hold, writing notes with one hand and rubbing her aching forehead with the other. Hubert, her paralegal, enters with an espresso on a small tray. She mouths a 'thank you' to him; he bows before leaving her office.

As soon as the phone call ends, Edelgard downs the espresso shot and pulls her cell phone from her red handbag. Her other client can _wait_ if they want to be so rude, thank you very much. She perks up seeing two notifications from "Byleth <3". All other contacts in her phone are listed with just their first and last names, except for her fiancee, who insisted on the red heart. The messages only came in a few minutes ago. Edelgard is relieved that she hasn't kept her love waiting.

> BYLETH: hope you're having a good day
> 
> BYLETH: [img_1023.png]

Attached is a picture of Byleth in her office, presumably at her desk grading papers. She's lifted up her sweater, holding the hem in her teeth, to reveal her abs. Byleth's pants are teasingly just low enough to show the beginnings of curly blue hair peeking from the hem of her panties.

Her landline phone beeps to signal that someone is still on hold. Edelgard jumps and nearly drops her cell phone. She quickly hides her phone under desk and types out a furious reply.

> EDELGARD: I am. But I am also at work. This isn't the right time.
> 
> BYLETH: i'm at work too
> 
> BYLETH: hour long lunch break
> 
> BYLETH: and i know you havent taken a lunch yet either
> 
> BYLETH: [img_2934.png]

As if following up on the mention of 'lunch', the next photo is from Byleth's point of view and looking down. She's undone the button on her pants and dipped her fingers into her panties. Edelgard lets out a soft whine, imagining being under Byleth's desk while she grades papers, seeing how long she can focus as Edelgard worships her ravenously--

A knock on the door and she drops her phone for real. "C-come in!" she says, hoping her red face doesn't give her away.

Hubert enters again with a second tray. This has both a manila envelope stuffed full of legal documents and a thin sandwich wrapped in plastic. The former is him dutifully following up on a request she made for information on a client earlier, and the latter is unprompted. He catches her eyeing it. "I fully understand that you are quite busy, but it's important to eat."

"Thank you, Hubert." She takes both items and places them on her desk, sighing. Her phone buzzes on the carpet, somehow making the loudest noise known to mankind.

Hubert arches a thin brow, but knows better than to ask. He bows again before leaving with the empty tray.

The phone is still buzzing when Hubert leaves. Edelgard can't pick it up quickly enough. Byleth's pictures have only gotten dirtier, lifting up her black bra and revealing those gorgeous, full tits that Edelgard so admires. She's staring wide-eyed when a call comes in from Byleth.

Her eyes dart nervously around the office before she picks up. "Byleth, this is inappropriate," she hisses.

"And what we did on your couch wasn’t?”

Edelgard’s face burns. “Byleth!”

“Tell me you aren't turned on right now," Byleth replies in a husky whisper. Edelgard hears fabric rustling. Is she... _touching_ herself?

Edelgard bites her lip, legs trembling with lust. "I can't... not here. The walls are thin."

"Walk to your car."

"But..."

"I'm not asking, El," Byleth says, soft but firm. "Do you want this too?"

"... Yes. I do."

She can practically hear Byleth's content smirk over the phone. "Nobody will be in the car tower right now. Walk to your car."

Edelgard stands up, the caller on hold long since forgotten, and marches out of the office. She prepares a mental alibi at great length- it's an important family call, or she's just taking a late lunch- but nobody questions her as she walks out, enters the building's elevator, and walks to her car. Byleth had been right, of course; the layer of the car tower housing Edelgard's cherry-red car has filled up, and since nobody is leaving yet, it's all but abandoned. Edelgard gets in her car, thanking herself for splurging on tinted windows.

"I'm in my car," Edelgard confesses, feeling like a horny teenager sneaking off for a tryst.

"Did you like my pictures?" Byleth purrs. "Did they make you wet?"

Hearing it so directly makes her heart skip a beat. "They did."

"I'm dreaming of you, El." As Byleth speaks, Edelgard lifts up her pencil skirt and finds her panties soaking wet. She pulls them aside and rests her fingers near her neatly-trimmed brown curls for a moment, as if wondering if she's going to really do this, before blind lust propels her to reach lower.

She bites back a moan, tracing tight circles around her clit to build up a quick release. Byleth's smooth voice spurs her on. "Do you miss playing with our strap-on? I'm thinking of having you bent over this desk and slamming my cock in you right now."

"Byleth-- ah!" Edelgard slips two fingers in easily. She pumps them in and out quickly, desperately, imagining Byleth filling her.

"I'd reach around and play with your tits how you like," Byleth continues, "maybe pull on that pretty brunette hair of yours."

She can practically feel Byleth fucking her with that cock of hers-- she wears it like it's actually an extension of her own body, slamming her hips against Edelgard's with animalistic need. Edelgard arches her back in the car seat to allow her fingers deeper entrance. She holds back her noise, but she’s breathing heavily.

"Turn on your camera now. Let me see you."

Edelgard can't imagine how she looks right now, disheveled and finger fucking herself in the front seat of her car-- but she's not about to disobey Byleth's orders. She holds out the phone and turns on the video function. Her own image stares back at her. Her cheeks are flushed, eyes glazed over with lust, her skirt flipped up while she fingers herself. She still bites back her moans, but lewd wet sounds fill the car; she's _so_ wet, so turned on, it almost hurts.

"Good girl," Byleth purrs. The next thing she knows, Byleth's video has turned on as well. She's perched the phone on her desk to allow use of both hands. One of them plays with one of her nipples, the other plays with her clit. Her pants and panties are bunched around her knees, leaving her exposed in her desk chair. "You look so pent up. Do you want to cum for me?"

Edelgard manages a weak nod, going faster. She feels like she's going to explode.

"Slow down." Byleth's voice turns stern. "You aren't allowed to cum until you ask properly."

A whine escapes Edelgard's lips. Her hand betrays her and obeys Byleth's command, leaving her right at the edge of orgasm. "P-please," she says, mortified.

"Please, what?"

"Please, let me..." Just the shame of asking, _begging_ to get off, makes her arousal a thousand times more potent. "Please let me… finish.."

"Good girl, El. Cum with me. Imagine cumming on my cock."

The ‘ _Good girl’_ sends her over the edge. Edelgard's mouth opens in a silent scream as her orgasm crashes into her like a tidal wave. She rides it out for what feels like an age, drowning in the sensation, only cumming harder listening to Byleth's groans of pleasure. She nearly drops the phone as she starts to come down from her high, but miraculously she holds it in a shaking hand.

Distantly, she hears Byleth chuckling. "You look so much more relaxed," she says. "We should help you 'unwind' more on your breaks."

'Breaks.' And then it hits her that she walked out in the middle of work and fucked herself in the middle of a public car park.

"I ... I have to go," she says, mortified.

"Love you, El!"

She hangs up and rests her head on the cold glass of the car window. Fuck. _Fuck!_

(When Edelgard returns to the office a few minutes later, walking as if she's committed a heinous crime, nobody bats an eye. The sandwich still sits uneaten on her desk. She sits in her desk chair, buries her face in her hands, and lets resists the urge to scream.)

* * *

The winter break goes by too quickly for Edelgard's tastes. She misses the days of just cuddling with Byleth in bed and listening to snow tap on the window. Now Byleth is grading papers late into the night.

Edelgard doesn't like to think of herself as clingy. She's been spoiled by Byleth's love, but there were many nights when she would- as if taking care of a child- make herself go about her strict daily routine, take her medicine to prevent any chronic illness from acting up, and head to bed alone at a certain time. She can take care of herself alone and she’ll do it again-- lying alone, untouched.

It's like fasting after a week of feasts. She touches herself in the shower, but it's like smelling gourmet food rather than actually eating it. Her hunger only grows.

Byleth had called her _good girl_ over the phone. Byleth had made her beg to cum. She had actually used her voice during sex-- while she was in the _car,_ no less, where anyone could hear her.

Even with the distance, it was some of the hottest sex that Edelgard has ever had.

* * *

There’s still a few minutes left of class when Edelgard arrives. The students have pushed their desks close to Byleth's desk-- or rather, Ms. Eisner's desk. Byleth's face is impassioned as she gives her lecture about the horrors of war and genocide. It's a morbid subject to say the least, but Byleth insists that all history is to be learned from.

One of the grade 12 students notices Edelgard in the doorway but doesn't say anything. Byleth traces her stare and smiles upon seeing Edelgard. It makes her feel so warm to know that smile is for her.

"Is it lunch already?" Byleth says. "Your papers will be due next class. Send me a message if you need assistance. For those of you taking part, I'll see you at the fencing club. Dismissed."

Even with that, the students don't get up to go. The girl who had been staring at Edelgard turns to Byleth with an excited grin. "Ms. Eisner, is that your wife?"

Byleth smiles and doesn't correct her. Warmth spreads through Edelgard's chest. _Wife_. Byleth's wife.

"I didn't know she was married!" another student says. "Shouldn't it be Mrs. Eisner, then?"

"Or Mrs. Hresvelg," Byleth says. "Did you bring lunch, El?"

She had almost forgotten. "Ah-- yes. Here you are."

Byleth's lunch is a meaty sandwich that could keep a warrior full, paired with handmade potato chips. Edelgard's is a salad. Byleth needs to keep her energy up, being so active. It's a shame Edelgard can't stick around to watch her in fencing practice... wielding the blade like it's a form of art, sweat dripping down her brow, breathing heavily--

_No. Bad El. There are students here._ She mentally dunks her head in cold water. 

One of the students' jaw drops. "Mrs. Eisner, are you gonna eat all that?"

"A lady needs to keep her strength up." She promptly takes a bite and starts chewing. "I'm not wasting any food my wife makes me."

_Wife,_ again. It’s almost as potent as ‘good girl’. Edelgard feels that she's blushing like a schoolgirl. In retrospect, her entire romance with Byleth has been nothing short of a fantasy beyond her wildest dreams. It had been like it was out of a movie, or maybe a game-- while Byleth was out with her father, she stepped in and protected Edelgard from a man who wanted to steal her wallet. Since then, Edelgard hadn't been able to get the mystery woman out of her mind.

Oh, and how oblivious she had been. Edelgard could have hand-delivered flowers and Byleth would have thought it a mere friendly gesture. Hearing Byleth call her _wife_ now only drives home how far they've come. Byleth's touch, Byleth's kisses, Byleth's loving gaze-- she has it all to herself and she's never letting go.

Now, only if she could have more time _alone_ with Byleth. She doesn't mind as many students opt to eat their lunch in the classroom, chatting with Byleth. Her students love her. But she’s been trying for days to get Byleth’s attention, failing each time.

She’s embarrassed to admit it to herself, but she craves another experience like the last, but without the distance. She wants Byleth to praise her and call her a good girl. And the idea of being alone with Byleth on her lunch break, to call her _my teacher_ and live out a fantasy… she shakes the thoughts out of her mind, lest they be visible all over her face. 

* * *

Byleth fumbles with her keys. Sure enough, she manages to select the right one and unlock the door to her apartment. "El? I'm home," she calls out.

The light in the entryway is on, but there comes no reply. Byleth hangs up her gray trench coat and slips off her heels. She tosses aside her gym bag; El will be frustrated with her, but she's going to wash them as soon as she gets cleaned up, herself. The fencing club had taken a lot out of her today; even though she had worn her coat home, she still feels sweat on her brow from the exertion.

A few minutes pass with no reply. El had texted Byleth to let her know she would be home first. Where else could she be? If she were going out, Edelgard is diligent about letting her know. Well, Byleth has more assignments to grade, so she supposes she'll have peace and quiet to work on that.

She opens the door to their shared bedroom. "El? Are you in here?"

As soon as she walks in, she sees Edelgard sitting on the edge of the bed. She's wearing nothing but a red bathrobe, her long, pale legs crossed.

"Welcome home, my teacher," Edelgard says. She stands and allows the robe to fall off of her in one fluid motion. She has nothing on underneath. "I missed you."

Byleth stands gawking with her mouth agape. She remembers herself and clears her throat. "El, I... I didn't expect..."

Edelgard strolls across the length of their bedroom and places a finger to Byleth's lips. "Did you miss me, too?"

All Byleth can do is nod, admiring Edelgard's hourglass figure.

"My teacher... I want you." She traces a hand over Byleth's sweater from her collarbone to her breast.

Byleth places her hands on Edelgard's shoulders and pulls her in for a kiss; her fiancee lets out a small noise of surprise, but melts into the touch. Byleth has improved a lot with expressing how she feels, but there are times like this when words fail her. She starts off the kiss gently, but urgently, and parts her lips. Edelgard reciprocates and allows Byleth to take the kiss deeper. Byleth might not be able to _tell_ Edelgard how bad she wants her, but she can convey it through this kiss.

Pulling Byleth in closer, Edelgard squishes her chest against Byleth's own and lets a free hand trace up Byleth's shirt. Edelgard did always admire her toned body. Byleth lets her feel her up, letting out a breathy moan as El's hand slips under her bra. How desperate must Edelgard have gotten during these past several days? She's neglected her favorite student for far too long, and that's something she fully intends to make up for.

She breaks the kiss and scoops Edelgard up in her arms, carrying her to bed. She lies Edelgard down and slips out of her outerwear, leaving herself in her matching black bra and panties. Crawling onto the bed, she straddles Edelgard. "You're so naughty. You want your own teacher this badly? Is that it?"

"Yes," Edelgard breathes. "I want you. I _need_ you, my teacher. Please."

"What a good girl, asking so politely." Byleth can't let that go unrewarded. She massages Edelgard's chest and works up to her tits. Byleth parts her own legs and grinds against Edelgard's thigh while she teases her, massaging her breasts, playing with her pretty pert nipples.

Edelgard throws back her head and lets out a moan of pleasure, and it's the sweetest sound that Byleth has ever heard. "You're doing so well to make those sounds for me, El," she purrs. "I'll teach you all you want to know if you'll be a good student for me."

"I will... I'm your good girl," Edelgard says, pleadingly.

Byleth takes one of Edelgard's nipples into her mouth and suckles it while she plays with the other with her fingers. A visible wet spot has formed through her panties; Edelgard bucks up her hips and her thigh rubs against Byleth _just_ right, causing her to moan. The vibration makes Edelgard gasp in turn and whisper, "more." Byleth lightly grazes the nipple with her teeth before switching to the other one, allowing her free hand to roam lower and lower down Edelgard's stomach.

Her fingers trace down to Edelgard's neatly trimmed pubes. Even from this point, Byleth can feel that Edelgard is soaking wet. She's practically radiating heat and urgency and her delicious natural scent. She lifts her head from Edelgard's breasts, eliciting a look of disappointment, before she undoes the clasp of her own black bra and tosses it aside. Edelgard always stares at her tits as if it's the first time she's ever seen them; Byleth can't help but chuckle.

"Now show me what you've learned," Byleth says.

Within moments, she and Edelgard have happily switched places, Edelgard focusing all her attention on Byleth's massive tits. She wants to just bury her face in them and never move again. For now, though, she's focused entirely on Byleth's pleasure. She takes Byleth first into another deep kiss, just enjoying the feeling of their bodies flush against one another. Even though Byleth has been playing it cool, she's kissing back just as needily-- she's _horny_ , and Edelgard feels pride knowing she's responsible.

Edelgard nibbles Byleth's lower lip before parting the kiss. She trails kisses down Byleth's neck, leaving a few hickeys near her collarbone, before trailing down to her boobs. She massages Byleth's chest like she did to her own, relaxing Byleth's muscles before turning her attention to her boobs.

She works her way lower, leaving a trail of kisses down her abs to the hem of her black panties. "My teacher... may I?"

"You may."

She lifts her hips and allows Edelgard to pull the fabric free. Edelgard takes a moment to just admire her fiancee's neatly maintained blue curls and her wet folds. She doesn't make her wait much longer, though, lest her teacher get impatient; she puts her head between those strong thighs and presses a kiss on Byleth's clit.

A hand finds its way into Edelgard's brown hair to keep her in place. She never thought herself any kind of master at giving oral, but she has grown accustomed to all of Byleth's weak points. There's nothing she loves more than to be of service to her fiancee. Just thinking of how _dirty_ she must look right now makes her pussy beg for stimulation; she reaches down to play with herself as she eats Byleth out.

"Good girl," Byleth praises, squeezing her thighs enough to apply light pressure to Edelgard's head. There's no way Edelgard could pull back now, not that she wanted to. "Eat your teacher's pussy."

Edelgard can't hold back a moan of pleasure. The vibration elicits a gasp from Byleth. Edelgard works her own clit in fast, tight circles, letting herself get closer and closer to the edge without finishing. She's not allowing herself to cum until Byleth does, too. The hand in her hair grips her tighter. "El, _goddess,_ I'm... I'm going to--"

She takes Byleth's clit between her lips and sucks on it; Byleth shivers as she cums, grinding against Edelgard's face for any last bits of extra friction. Edelgard lets herself finish also, plunging a finger into herself from behind. She wants to make sure she's ready for what's coming next.

Her lips are wet when Byleth releases her head. Byleth gasps for breath. Edelgard licks her lips and lies down on top of her fiancee.

"Was that good, my teacher?"

This time, her hand softly strokes through her hair. "You did so well. You were such a good girl for me." She begins to move toward the side of the bed. "I think good girls deserve a reward, don't you?"

Edelgard quivers in anticipation. She had been fantisizing about this since they had phone sex. Byleth straps on her cock, a dominant smirk on her face. She gestures for Edelgard to lie down with her head on the pillows. She obliges, parting her legs for Byleth to crawl between.

"You want my cock, don't you?" Byleth teases. "You’re so desperate to get fucked by your own teacher."

"I need it so badly," Edelgard whines. The tip of the strap-on brushes teasingly against her pussy. She bucks her hips, but Byleth pulls back.

"That's no nice way to ask, is it?"

"Please..."

"Please, what?" Byleth's cock brushes against Edelgard's clit, still oversensitive. Edelgard lets out a squeak and turns her head to the side. "El. Look at me."

Edelgard obliges, looking Byleth in the eye. A small, rational part of her mind whines in embarrassment-- a much hornier part of her mind overrules it. "Please, my teacher, put your cock inside me."

"What a good, polite girl. My favorite student."

Byleth holds her stare as she slips inch after inch into Edelgard's pussy. Edelgard grips the bedsheets to brace herself, her eyes widening. Byleth braces herself over Edelgard, their boobs resting against one another, and sinks her cock into the base. Once she's all the way in, she gives Edelgard time to adjust and pulls her into another kiss. She can taste herself on Edelgard's lips.

Edelgard wraps her arms and legs around Byleth. Having her warm body on top of hers is like heaven. Byleth starts with a slow thrust, and then another, and when she looks at Edelgard to make sure she's doing okay, Edelgard whispers begs for _more_. She bucks her hips in a steady rhythm, fucking Edelgard deep and slow, softly biting her earlobe. Edelgard moans and digs her nails firmly into Byleth's back. The sound spurs her on to go faster, harder, slamming her hips into Edelgard's.

"You're such a good little slut," Byleth says. "I love my good girl."

"I love you-- ah!" Byleth hits just the right spot to make Edelgard see stars. "My teacher, I love you so much!" She pulls almost all the way out, leaving Edelgard feeling empty, before slamming back in to the base. "I'm-- _ah!_ I'm your good girl!"

"Does my good girl want to cum on my cock?" The bed squeaks under them as she slams Edelgard. The bedroom fills with Edelgard's gasps and cries of pleasure as well as the sound of skin slapping against skin. "Don't forget to ask."

"Please," Edelgard whines. "Please let me cum. Your cock is so good--" She can barely get the words out, she's being fucked so good. Byleth takes her hard and rough, letting out grunts as if _she_ were the one using El for her own pleasure. "My teacher-- Byleth, I--"

"Good girl," Byleth whispers into her ear. "Cum for me, now."

Edelgard's orgasm strikes like lightning. She remembers screaming in ecstasy, clinging to Byleth for dear life, shockwaves of pleasure coursing through her body. Byleth keeps thrusting, fucking her as she's cumming.

The next thing Edelgard knows, she's drinking in big gulps of fresh air and laying in Byleth's arms. She feels extremely empty without Byleth's cock buried inside her, but also deeply, deeply satisfied. Her entire body feels like it's made of mush. Happy mush, but still. She snuggles closer to her fiancee's side, resting her head on her breast.

"I love you, El."

Edelgard laughs lightly. "I love you too. That was... amazing."

"What made you decide to let your voice out this time?" Byleth asks. She follows up: "I loved it, to be clear. I was surprised."

She feels embarrassed to admit it. "I went so long without having you. I was so wound up. I... just let it out, this time."

"I'd like to hear more of you." Byleth presses a kiss to the crown of Edelgard's head. "Your teacher will reward you if you do well."

"Did I earn my A today, professor?" Edelgard teases.

"Hm... You earned the D, for sure."

She laughs. "Goddess, shut up!"

"You're going to need some extra credit." Byleth's grin comes through in her voice. "Do you think you can make it up to me?"

Edelgard lifts her head just enough to plant a kiss on Byleth's lips. "Absolutely, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out with me!
> 
> Tumblr: officiallilith  
> Twitter: officiallilith2  
> Discord: please send a message first!


End file.
